


The Floor Is Lava

by CelineStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Games, Humor, Kinda, M/M, There is a level I thought I would never reach but I did, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineStilinski/pseuds/CelineStilinski
Summary: "One."A look of realization crossed the beta's eyes who shot up on his feet so fast that had he not been a werewolf he would have probably fallen over and broken his neck. Liam looked around him frantically, his jaw squeezing tighter and tighter as he realized the stands were too far for him to make it him time."Two!" Theo started laughing, earning himself a glare from the werewolf."Motherfuck-" He let out in a half yelled, his eyes settling on the lacrosse cages a few meters away."I don't think your Mom would like you to assume there are things between us, Baby Wolf!"





	The Floor Is Lava

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-d

"Hey Liam?"

Theo couldn't be blamed for any of this. He wasn’t even here on his own will - okay, maybe he hadn’t try to resist much - seeing as Liam had been the one to drag him here, claiming Mason and Corey had a date somewhere and with the hunters out there he shouldn’t be left alone. So, if it was anyone's fault, it was Liam's, who had now been stretching his muscles on the lacrosse field for what felt like hours, _shirtless_ , right under Theo's nose like it was an usual occurrence. It wasn't. It really, really wasn't. And Theo - or more like a very special part of his anatomy - was really aware of whatever this was leading to.

Frustration.

An incredibly ~~sexually~~ frustrated Theo.

That's why when Liam turned his head to look at him, an eyebrow raised in question and his eyes clearly catching the sight of Theo's usual smirk, the Chimera wasn’t able to help himself.

Therefore, he really couldn't be blamed for wanting to see those muscles stretching a little more, and that's what lead to his brain abandoning all kind of filter. "The floor is lava."

Apparently, his brain hadn't just abandoned all filter, but also gone back to middle school - in a hypothetical reality where he had somehow gone there, mind you. He was ready to laugh it off and dismiss it when Liam froze, all trace of his sarcastic brow gone, his eyes widening by the second in surprise and what looked like slight panic. But it's exactly what Theo needed for his smirk to turn into a full on smile, only really reserved for the Beta, as he relaxed on the grass and started to count.

"One."

A look of realization crossed the beta's eyes who shot up on his feet so fast that had he not been a werewolf he would have probably fallen over and broken his neck. Liam looked around him frantically, his jaw squeezing tighter and tighter as he realized the stands were too far for him to make it him time.

"Two!" Theo started laughing, earning himself a glare from the werewolf.

"Motherfuck-" He let out in a half yelled, his eyes settling on the lacrosse cages a few meters away.

"I don't think your Mom would like you to assume there are things between us, Baby Wolf!" Theo laughed harder, almost falling over, as Liam all but threw himself on the top of the cages, trying to avoid touching the floor, he managed to last barely a second before falling back into the net, miraculously managing not to touch the ground.

“You’re a child and I fucking hate you!” Liam growled, trying to get out of the net, only managing to stuck himself more. Theo couldn’t help but laugh some more.

“Says the one who still went along with it!”

•••

After what happened on the lacrosse field a few days ago, Theo should have known that Liam would find a way to retaliate.

So, _of course_ , with his incredible luck it had to happen on the day Scott called a pack meeting at the animal clinic. Not that Theo was pack, as Stiles liked to remind him. But Liam had yelled at him to show up before living for school earlier that morning, slamming the door behind him before Theo had the time to swallow the spoonful of cereals he had in his mouth and say no.

As Scott was relaying the news he had had from Derek about the hunters upnorth the state, he smelt more than he heard Liam approaching his side of the table, more innocent than ever, eyes fixated on his phone.

Had he not been listening to Scott for once, he would have noticed the smile spreading across Liam’s lips.

Not that Theo was usually staring at them… Much.

“Theo?” Liam said so softly he doubt even the werewolves had heard him.

“Yes?” He asked, not bothering to turn to the beta, not even the slightest suspicious of Liam. Where the hell did all his natural paranoia go?

“The floor is lava.”

His head snap so fast he almost heard his cervicals wince. “Now? Really?!” He asked, his voice strangled, as Liam looked at him with the biggest of grins on his face.

“You two are okay?” Mason asked from the other side of the table, making everyone turn to look at the Beta and the Chimera.

“We’re good!” Liam said, his eyes not leaving Theo’s slightly panicked gaze. He then said under his breath, only for Theo to hear: “One.”

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this!” He growled, barely audible.

“Two.”

He growled once again, and ignoring the looks of the pack members, just pushed himself up, all but swiped away the map from where it was resting the examination table and sat, his feet no longer touching the floor.

He ignored the questions coming from everyone, and just glared at the Beta who only reacted by smiling more, hardly concealing his laugh.

“This is war, Dunbar.” He muttered, before jumping off the table and leaving the clinic, a still laughing Liam following.

•••

It went on for weeks. After a while, the pack just stopped questioning it, like they had stop asking why Theo was living at the Geyers. Not that any of them had come to understand it.

•••

It went on so well that they even came to use it when fighting.

“Liam! The floor is lava!” Theo yelled, his voice deeper and more muffled by his fangs making it sound, like the words were uttered in a roar.

Liam jumped on the were-something’s back, currently trying to decimate them - what’s new, really - managing to throw it off guard, allowing Theo to knock it out.

Settling back on his feet, Liam held up his fist for Theo to bump, but before their fists could collide, a low growl made itself heard and they turned, sighing, eyes glowing, before jumping back into the fight.

•••

But it didn’t keep them from using it in much more mundane situations.

“The floor is lava!” Liam yelled as Theo’s finger were inches away from the last granola bar, stopping the Chimera in his tracks making him spin around to climb on the only available surface near him which happened to be the kitchen counter.

“Teenagers…” He heard what could only be a long suffering from the entrance of the kitchen, he turned to the noise only to be faced with Mrs Geyer. He froze, Liam snickering behind him. “You two better clean that counter once you climb down.”

“Yes, Mrs Geyer.” He sighed, turning his head to glare at Liam who almost fell down with a sudden loud laugh.

•••

On one occasion, though, it could be said that Theo used it for a personal reason other than his usual entertainment. If that reason happened to be _jealousy_ , no one needed to know.

Liam was clearly flirting with another senior on the parking lot, as Theo was waiting a few meters away for him to finally climb into the Tacoma, looking like the next words out of his mouth would be along the lines of, _wanna go out sometimes_ , and Theo just followed his impulse. Or at least the less violent and letal one.

“Hey Liam.” He said loud enough Liam, and the girl, to hear him.

Liam’s eyes snap up and turned to Theo, turning into a glare. “Don’t you da-”

“The floor-”

“Don’t you fucking dare Theodore Raeken!”

“-is lava.”

With a loud growl, Liam runned away from the girl to the nearer car, jumping on the hood as Theo laughed.

•••

When Theo got out of the bathroom, a single towel around his waist, it was to see Liam casually laying on Theo’s bed, frowning into a biology book he had found on the nightstand. He closed it fast, sitting up and smiling widely.

“The floor is lava.” He simply said, forcing Theo to hurry to the bed.

As he flopped down on it, he laughed lightly. “You know, if you wanted to get me into bed, you just had to a-”

He was interrupted by the feeling of lips against him, he had been waiting for this for so many weeks - he could read chemosignals, sometimes, thank you very much - it barely took him a second to react and kiss Liam back.

It was a while before Theo forced himself to draw back, panting a lot, as Liam tried to chase the lingering kiss.

“Not, that I’m complaining,” He started, a bright smile on his lips. “But I’m feeling at a disadvantage here, so… You clothes are lava.”

Liam’s only answer was a loud laugh, and what seemed like a ‘ _that doesn’t even make sense_ ’ between sharp intake of breath, before he digged back in for a kiss.

Theo really didn’t mind letting the floor be lava for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> ..... Don't ask me. I needed fluff.
> 
> I'm not even sure this is fluff, but hey, I wrote this in only a few hours, which is a miracle in and off itself.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> \- Celine.


End file.
